


Silent Night

by BaeLanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas fun, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLanna/pseuds/BaeLanna
Summary: To the J7 community, here's a small celebration of queer women in all their beauty…Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/ Seven of Nine/ Mystery Crewman, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> You're involved in this by the way…<3

Small squares of deep red lace with fluffy white fringes cover the breasts of two women who smile playfully at you upon a bedspread.

Their slender bodies undulate feet away from you, each woman with her knees bent and pale thighs open, the naked skin of their gluteals pressing softly into the cool bedsheet beneath them. Their fingertips are curling slowly inwards, adrenaline is making their bodies ache; their wetness for you is increasing, their nipples sharpening beneath their scant clothing. 

The lithe, older woman begins to creep slowly towards you. You remain still. The curtain of glittering, auburn hair casts a shadow across her hungry face and you hear her breath catch. Her scent reaches your nostrils and she begins to expel hot air across the skin of your prickling neck. Her body is centimetres away from your own, she is still undulating and breathing audibly, and increasingly deeply over your naked skin.

You close your eyes. You want to reach out for her, but your lightly sweating body remains rigid beneath her hot gaze. Your legs folded sideways under you, you feel your centre swelling. You start to throb. Your fingers grip the thick duvet, and you muffle a whimper.

A jaw then drags slowly down your neck. A cool nose, a wide, open mouth and the rest of a silky smooth face then slide swiftly between your breasts. Warm hands tenderly grip your bare back followed by warm, wet kisses which are planted hungrily over your sternum and your flesh.

You raise your hands from the bed, your mouth opening and a gentle whine escaping your lips. Your fingers reach upwards to smooth the skin of your Captain. Your palms move over her thighs, onto her slowly stretching stomach.

It feels so good to touch her.

Her wet mouth then engulfs the swell of each of your breasts in turn. Heat washes over you. Your hands tremble over her narrow waist and onto her back.

As her teeth begin to pull your erect nipple, her slippery tongue swiping it firmly as one of her smooth hands slips from your waist, over your belly button and towards your sex, you moan longingly. Your eyes roll upwards, you hold her gently, and she continues to suck your breast, her slim fingers tickling their way into your pubis.

You want to feel those fingers inside of you. You know they are smooth, long, agile. You know they will produce heat such as you have never experienced.

Your body temperature begins to increase rapidly. Your clitoris pines in the juice of your ravenous centre. Your fingers begin to slide over your Captain's neck and into her thick, warm hair. Her hot kisses are relentless. Your breasts are wet with her saliva, and with both of your sweat.

You want to touch her breasts. You need release. Your whining becomes feverish. You slide one hand towards the Captain's naval. She moans welcomingly. Her teeth pinch into your breast, and with a small gasp, you slide your fingers underneath the hem of her playful, Christmas lingerie.

Your fingertips touch the small, soft swell of her breast, and she begins to giggle excitedly against your chest.

But she isn't finished with you yet. She begins to push you backwards, and you allow yourself to be lowered onto the bed.

She straddles you, your centres press against one another, and you only just manage to stifle a groan. You want to climax so badly, but just not yet. Your body aches and heart beats faster. You had almost but not quite held her breast. 

Beneath a crown of red, dishevelled hair, her flushed face looks imperiously down at you. She is your Captain, and she wants to dominate you. She begins to remove her sexy Santa bra…

You swallow deeply. Her sharp, pink nipples and the swell of her small, white breasts appear slowly from beneath their fluffy covering. She drops the bra onto the bed, and lowers herself like a snake over your chest. 

Her breasts massage smoothly into your own, her nipples tracing hot lines across your skin, and you shiver rapidly, releasing more lustful liquid into your labia. The Captain's lips then begin to drag cruelly over your neck.

You cannot hold it any longer. Adrenaline makes your hands wobble over your Captain's warm hair, across her long, smooth back and down onto her soft ass. You are almost over the edge. You want to grind your pussy into the Captain's, but she has shifted position. Another set of naked limbs however begin to position themselves around your legs, and around your crotch.

It is Seven. And her soft lips and fingertips are creeping over the tops of your trembling thighs. The Captain's naked body, breasts and mouth are still hot and heaving against you, and as large, warm lips and a strong tongue begin to press their way firmly into your wet centre, you body jerks.

You grunt. You cannot breathe. Your pussy is being slowly sucked by the hot mouth and soft lips of none other than Seven of Nine. Your Captain is pinning you bodily to the bed. Her piercing lips sucking the air from your throat before it can either escape or enter.

And in the haze of desperate, wet ecstasy which explodes from your centre and crawls in overreaching waves across your skin and into your brain as you approach your heavy climax, you are barely aware of the Captain's fingers finally wheedling their way downwards. She makes a soft sound of satisfaction as her fingers enter into your wet pussy and climb upwards to fill your hot tunnel.

She is now fucking you deeply. Your pussy is reeling and you are groaning. You have one arm wrapped over her waist, your hand clutching her ass, whilst your other hand grips the gently rocking bed. 

Your Captain is also groaning. Seven's tongue is now sliding up and down the length of her wet, open sex.. The Captain's knees are digging into the bed and she is raising her ass into Seven's touch, her pussy gasping as the younger woman holds the sides of her slim thighs, and kisses her sex deeply, and tenderly.

It's Christmas on the sealed holodeck. And the three of you will speak of this encounter to nobody, you will only eagerly await your next chance to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!<3
> 
> PS for those interested, I wrote a new chapter for Dandelions and Daisies and then decided I didn't like it *sigh* so I reckon I'll be rewriting the whole of that unpublished chapter. And I've written half of the new Community chapter, but it has been on hold for a couple of weeks due to winter illness and mardiness. I like both of these stories and I want to continue them, but as ever, progress is slow. Thanks again for reading!x


End file.
